


Escape Plan

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Other skaters mentioned - Freeform, Zine: Breathless (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Chris is tired of the tried and true. He's looking for something more substantial, something more like what Victor and Yuuri have. He sets his sights on the younger Thai skater, but unfortunately, Phichit is already set up for a blind date. Thankfully, Chris is there to help a friend escape when needed.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anime FF, Breathless - A Phichimetti Zine





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of the Breathless Zine. A zine dedicated to the rare pair ship, Phichit/Christophe. I love this ship SO much I had to make a zine for it. Thankfully, I was able to find many people who felt the same way and were willing to contribute. Together we made something beautiful. I hope you enjoy my little story.

It would probably be called the “party of the year” if Phichit had anything to say about it. Nearly all the skaters showed up to his rented house that Victor and Yuuri had helped him find for the occasion.

The only skaters who couldn’t show up were Michele and Sara because they had an ice show for pairs to attend and Emil who went along as their cheering squad. Phichit had a sneaking suspicion there was more to it than that, especially since more and more of Emil’s SNS pictures had Michele in them over the past few weeks. Phichit was happy for them, even if it meant they were missing his best party yet.

Georgi and Mila were also missing in action, because the last time they had a competition in the states, they had run off and eloped in Vegas. Phichit had laughed his ass off over Yakov’s near heart attack, and then laughed harder when Yuuri called the pair’s honeymoon a “chance to say away from Yakov.” Phichit made a mental note to send them a gift. It’s not like he didn’t have enough from all the sponsorships.

Most of his guests were only going to be staying for the weekend. Arrive Friday in the morning or afternoon, and then leave sometime Sunday. All except, Yuuri, Victor, and Christophe. They were making a week of it. He was missing his best friend something fierce, and Victor surprised them with the offer to give up his husband for the week. In turn Victor declared he would spend time with Christophe, who had been doing his own lamenting over his absentee best friend.. While it had been hell to organize, Phichit knew it was worth it as he laughed and carried on with the skating family, celebrating his birthday in the best way possible. 

“Vitya,” Chris called from the balcony as he held a glass of wine, letting it slightly swirl in the crystal. Below the chaos of the party was still raging and Christophe enjoyed his elevated view of the madness. 

“Ah, there you are Christophe,” Victor joined his best friend outside in the crisp evening air.

“How’s the birthday boy doing?” Chris asked with a soft smile as he watched Phichit laugh, animatedly at something Leo had said.

“He’s having a wonderful time. Thank you again for coming out, Chris.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Chris turned to look over at his best friend who was leaning against the railing as Chris was, watching his husband. “Love looks good on you,” he observed, not for the first time as he nodded toward Yuuri.

Victor smiled and glanced down for a moment. “Thank you. It’s been two years, and yet I still feel like a giddy teenager with a schoolgirl crush.” 

Chris laughed at the visual the confession invokes following the path of Victor’s gaze.

“And look at your Yuuri, so grown up. I bet he really shows his Eros now,” Chris teased. Victor’s devious smirk only served to encourage Chris to tease him more. . “You really should share one of these times, Vitya, it’s not fair to keep him all to yourself.” Chris tried to pout, though his small chuckle easily ruined the affect of it.

“Who said I was fair,” Victor side-eyed his friend before taking a sip of his own drink.

For a moment they stood there, watching the party guests laugh and joke with the birthday boy.

“I was thinking of giving Phichit an extra special birthday gift,” Chris said with a smirk, but the reaction he got from his best friend wasn’t one he was expecting.

“Don’t,” came Victor’s serious response. It took Chris back for a moment and sobered him instantly.

“Victor?”

Victor sighed as he gazed into his glass of red wine as if the answer was written in the tiny ripples. “He’s Yuuri’s best friend.”

“And one of mine,” Chris interrupted.

“Yes, and over the past two years, I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know him. Chris, he’s not the playboy type. He might be twenty-two now, but he doesn’t have experience like we do. He’s more like Yuuri. Sweet, caring, and wears his heart on his sleeve.”

“You don’t trust me,” Chris’s smile turned sour as the taste of the wine bittered in his mouth.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt him intentionally, Chris, but he’s not someone you just hook up with randomly. He’s more than that. He’s not the kind of person to be friends with benefits, but more of a lifetime of love type.” Victor explained.

“You sound like an overprotective father,” Chris griped.

“More like a big brother.” Victor smiled.

“I have no intentions of breaking anyone’s heart, mon cher, but as you said, he’s twenty-two and can make his own decisions.”

Chris pushed off from the railing and walked back towards the house. He heard Victor try to call him back but ignored it. Chris has always led an exciting love life. Friends with benefits with some people (Victor, Masumi, to name a couple.) Only now, his benefits had been reduced by one when Victor took himself off that list. Sure, they were still friends, but the only one getting any kind of benefits these days was Yuuri.

Chris snuck into the grand living room filled with so many friends and family. Making his way over to the open bar that Celestino was manning, he let his mind wander. Yes, he’s got a reputation for being promiscuous, however, watching his best friend settle down had begun to change his mindset. As Victor fell more and more in love, Chris had found himself wondering if he should stop having empty one-night flings and meaningless sex. Not that it happened as often as people assumed, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had a real relationship and that thought stung. Perhaps it was time to find someone who was willing to care about him the way Yuuri and Victor cared about each other.

Chris smiled softly as he watched Phichit hug Guang-hong and thank him for the gift he was given. Chris discovered a while ago that Phichit was about as tactile as Victor. A touch on the hand, arm thrown across shoulders, hugs, Phichit didn’t hesitate to express his affection in any manner of physical ways. The hugs were always the best though. Phichit tended to hug not just with his arms, but with his entire being as if a pair of invisible wings had appeared to surround the receiver as he hugs as tight as he can. Chris loved Phichit’s hugs and cherished the memory of everyone he had ever been gifted.

Setting his drink on the bar in front of Celestino, Chris decided that Victor was wrong about him. He was different now, and he would find a way to prove that. 

**~*~**

As the party wound down, Chris slid up next to Phichit as he was taking down a few streamers that were already on their way to falling off the wall. Being taller, Chris reached up above Phichit’s head and helped to remove the colorful tissue-thin crepe paper.

“Quite the party,” Chris said quietly.

Although some of the party-goers had left for their respective hotels, others were passed out on the various couches and a couple chairs. Like Leo and Guang Hong who were curled up together in a large recliner. Chris had no doubts Phichit had already snapped a few pictures of the cute couple.

“Thank you,” Phichit tugged on a streamer, and it popped off the wall and drifted down to fall over his face.

With a small chuckle, Chris pulled the paper from the crown of Phichit’s head. “I was thinking after everyone goes home, you would let me take you out for dinner. Just the two of us.”

Phichit stiffened for a moment but relaxed a second later. “Um… that sounds nice, but I actually promised my mom I’d go on this blind date she set me up on. It’s really important to her that I give this person a chance,” Phichit explained with a lopsided smile.

For a moment, Chris thought he was getting brushed off, but the expression on Phichit’s face indicated that there was something beneath the surface.

“Phichit?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to go on this date?”

“I mean, I suppose. It’s just that I don’t even know this person. How do I know they’ll want to be with me because of me and not because I’m Thailand’s best figure skater?”

“Ah, yes. I often wonder that myself when meeting new people.”

“And, what if they want me to stop skating to settle down and start a family?”

“Is that not something you want?”

“Eventually, but not right now. I have a lot of years ahead of me, I know I can make a huge difference for Thailand on the ice. And, I still have my dreams about my ice shows.”

“Of course. Which I really look forward to seeing,” Chris agreed.

“Christophe, you’re going to be in them!” Phichit smiled before his eyes widened. “I mean if you want.”

“Of course, mon petite,” Chris laughed as Phichit took the tattered decorations from Chris and stuffed them into a trash bag. 

Together, they clear a few more stray streamers, while Chris wallowed in his disappointment that he may have missed his opportunity. It wasn’t like him to give up, but Chris had no desire to make Phichit uncomfortable. But as they were putting some dishes in the sink, an idea slowly snuck into his mind..“You said this was a blind date, correct?”

“Yeah. Someone my mom knows through a friend,” Phichit dried his hands on a dishtowel.

“What’s your escape plan if you need to leave before the date officially ends?” 

Phichit looked up with a confused expression.“Escape plan?”

“Oui.”

Phichit rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment but smiled nonetheless. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” The trademark Phichit enthusiasm was evident despite the slight look of panic in his eyes.

“What if I went with you. Sat at a table nearby. You could signal to me, or just text if you need a way out,” Chris offered. Maybe he sounded a little desperate, but his heart was not willing to give up.

“This is supposed to be your week with Victor, Chris. I don’t want to take you away from that.”

“Nonsense. You know as well as I do that there is no way those two will be able to be separated for an entire week. Anyway, if you’re out on a date, what else is Yuuri going to do? Please don’t make me a third wheel to the newlyweds.” Chris nearly begged. He began to drop to his knees to emphasize his despair when Phichit laughed at his antics, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back up. 

“Okay, okay. You can shadow my blind date, but you best behave yourself!” Phichit waggled a finger at Chris with a silly smile.

“Of course, mon cher, and if I’m not, you can spank me later,” Chris wiggled his eyebrows. The sight of Phichit blushing as he laughed made Chris’s heart flutter in his chest. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but Chris was willing to take what he could get. 

**~*~**

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. By the time Monday rolled around the group of four were exhausted from saying goodbyes and getting the house back in order. In his tiredness, Phichit seriously considered calling his mother and canceling the forced date. He hadn’t wanted it in the first place and now he found himself even more resistant to the idea. 

Especially with how attentive Chris had been the entire weekend.

He would never deny that he had harbored a crush on Christophe Giacometti , but Phichit also never fooled himself into thinking that he stood a chance. Except his birthday felt like perhaps he had more of an opportunity than he gave himself credit for. Though Chris wasn’t glued to his side like Victor to Yuuri, the man was undoubtedly available whenever Phichit needed him. It made the butterflies that lived in his stomach flutter constantly at the attention.

That evening Phichit picked out a cute outfit with a burgundy satin button-down and black slacks that hugged his ass and thighs in all the right ways. He slicked his hair back and made sure his eyeliner was on point before he headed down to collect his coat. Every action felt hollow, but Phichit was determined to go through with his mother’s request.

Yuuri had been kind enough to pick up a small bundle of flowers for Phichit to take with him to his date, but scooping up from the table only made the pit in Phichit’s stomach feel deeper. When Phichit smelled the bouquet, he noticed through the petals that Chris had a pout he tried to hide as he put his own coat on. Trying to push away the thought that Chris was equally as unhappy about their evening plans, Phichit held open the door and followed Chris out to the waiting car. 

The two skaters separated once they got to the restaurant, Chris allowing for Phichit to get seated before he asked for his own table. Making sure to get a seat close enough for Phichit to see him, but out of view of Phichit’s to-be date.

The guy his mother had set him up with, Tanet, was about an inch taller than Phichit. Short dark brown hair, with matching eyes. Kind enough. A pleasant smile. And he could keep a decent conversation if a bit dry, and one-sided. Whenever Phichit tried to get involved in the discussion with his own stories, Tanet interrupted to talk about himself again.

Everything was fine for a short while as they talked, and laughed, but Tanet was flirty, overly flirty really, and it made Phichit increasingly uncomfortable. When Tanet continued to make comments that made it clear he wanted to get lucky, Phichit gave Chris the signal, and Chris hurriedly stepped outside after dropping some cash on his table.

It didn’t take long for Phichit’s phone to ring.

“This is your emergency call, do you need an out?”

“Yes. Yes it is. Is something wrong?” Phichit played it up.

“Most definitely. I’m afraid it’s terrible, Peach, I’ve been left all alone in the cold and the dark, and I need my Phichit to take me home,” Chris nearly cried into the phone.

“Oh no, that’s horrible. I’ll be there right away.”

“I hope so my darling. Meet me out by the side of the building, and I’ll walk back with you,” Chris smiled.

“Absolutely, I’ll be right there,” Phichit said before he excused himself from his date. Tanet tried to keep Phichit from going, even offered to leave with him, but Phichit grabbed his phone and ran out before the other guy could make it out of the booth.

**~*~**

By the time Phichit found Chris, he already had a taxi waiting with one hand holding the door open to allow Phichit to slip quickly inside.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked quietly in the car ride back to the house.

“I guess. I wish I could have been more than just another conquest though,” Phichit sighed against the window. It shouldn’t be too much to ask to be wanted for himself, not for his fame. 

Chris felt a twinge of guilt as he knew he had been that person; someone like Tanet. He promised himself to stop being that type of person, for the sake of his own heart and those around him.

“Want some company tonight? I promise, just as friends.” Chris offered with a soft smile.

Phichit looked over at him smiled before leaning on Chris’s shoulder. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he sighed and intertwined his fingers with Chris’s between them. A flurry of butterflies exploded in his stomach at the touch.

Once they’re back at the house, they discover Victor and Yuuri are already in their room and have abandoned them for the evening. Respecting Phichit’s need to gather himself after his disaster date, Chris gave Phichit time to change and get ready for bed before joining him in his bedroom. 

Hours flew past as they talked about everything and anything, curled together on the bed. They laughed at their best friends’ behavior and openly discussed their own life goals. Phichit happily rambled about his ice show, while Chris quietly admitted his fears and his enviable retirement. No topic was off-limits and neither of them hesitated to let the other see all the jumbled pieces of themselves. 

Laying side by side on Phichit’s bed, a single blanket draped over them, Chris glanced over when Phichit fell silent for the first time all night. 

Noticing Chris’s eyes on him, Phichit chewed on his bottom lip. “Do you think we’ll ever find love, Chris?” Phichit asked as his eyes take longer to open with each blink.

“I know we will,” Chris assured him as he gently slid a few hairs behind Phichit’s ear, earning him a small blush and a soft smile.

They’re quiet for a moment as the sound of the distant highway creates the only noise in the room. 

“Want to know what my theme is next season?” Phichit turned his face up to give Chris a soft smile that Chris had grown to love.

“I would love to.”

“Desire,” Phichit’s eyes are open, and watching Chris for his reaction.

Chris swears his heart stops for a moment.“How convenient. Mine is My Heart.” Chris’s cheeks flame as his heart jumped in his throat. Hope flared inside his chest, making it feel full as he tried to catch his breath.

“It’s almost like they’re meant to be together; My heart desires,” Phichit’s cheeks burned to the rosiest pink Chris had ever seen as he continued to peer at Chris through long eyelashes. 

Feeling his heart hammering inside of his chest, Chris hesitated. “I believe they are,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving the beautiful glimmer in Phichit’s own irises..

“Chris?”

“Yes, ma peche?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Chris’s smile had never been any brighter than it was as he leaned down to gently capture Phichit’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
